dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Avenging-X-Bolt
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Avenging-X-Bolt! Thanks for your edit to the Blackest Night page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 17:07, May 27, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Scooby Doo This is a wiki for DC and its imprints, including Johnny DC, which published Scooby Doo. However, the countless television series and movies are irrelevant to the scope of this wiki. An image from any of those series would not be considered fair use. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Main images Please don't go about changing main images on every page you come across; and especially don't change them with images of which the copyright hasn't been filled out. Take File:431179-460px-Windfall (by Javier Pina) 1.jpg, for example. Though I agree that it's a better image, there's some problems with it. * What issue is it from? * Who are the art credits, other than Javier Pina? * The file name is a dead giveaway that you grabbed it off another site. What site was it? Did you ask permission? * Change the image name to something that makes more sense next time. Please fill out the image template whenever you upload an image. That way, all the info is neatly organized. If you don't know how it works, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Main Images, Part II See previous. Names are bad, sourcing is bad/nonexistent, and though some of them are better than the current ones, don't change them on a whim. Again, use the image template. Please. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 08:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok My Bad i just thought that since that was the alias Thad was using before he died then that should be the one on his profile butt i understand why u want me to leave it aloneAvenging-X-Bolt 10:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC)